1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-166851 discloses a motor that includes a stationary unit, a rotary unit and a bearing unit. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the stationary unit includes a housing 1, a stator core 2, a PCB (printed circuit board) 3 and coils 4. The PCB 3 is fixed to the housing 1 by an adhesive agent. The coils 4 are wound around the stator core 2 and are held in the housing 1 by press-fit or other methods. A cutout 7 is defined in an outer peripheral edge of the PCB 3. Lead wire terminals 5 of the coils 4 are arranged to pass through the cutout 7 and are soldered to lands 6 arranged on the lower surface of the PCB 3.
In the motor disclosed in the above-cited reference, a through-hole is defined at the center of the PCB 3 in order to install the PCB 3 in the central region of the housing 1. For that reason, the rigidity of the PCB 3 gets reduced. The lead wire terminals 5 make contact with the outer peripheral edge of the PCB 3, thereby applying a downward load to the PCB 3. As a result, there is posed a problem in that the PCB 3 is deformed downward.